Double Date Equals Multiple Risks”
by Ryoken1
Summary: !Sequel to "Time for plan b" ! , Kitty , Lance , Pietro and Rogue plan a double date , but Mystique and the Xmen arent going to allow it!


X-men: Evolution : "Double Date Equals Multiple Risks"(Or now Mystique and the gang attack at the same time.!)  
  
By Ryoken  
  
Legal/copyright: I dont own anything , except for my ideas , so dont you sue me , please? , pretty please with sugar on top? , prety ..oh what the hell , just sue me and end my suffering. (just kiddin ya)  
  
The Bayville Mega Mall , 8:30 PM , Saturday:  
  
Rogue , Pietro , Kitty and Lance were sitting in a Café , as they disscussed about what to do until their movie started.  
  
"We can go shopping for a while"-Kitty suggested  
  
"Okay , ah have to look for a book , so we can meet at the movieplex at 10:30 , okay?  
  
"Not a problem"-Lance said as he and Kitty walked away , while Pietro and Rogue started walking around.  
  
"Do you think they will try to ruin our dates again?"-Kitty asked Lance.  
  
"Im sure of it , but we now have Pietro and Rogue on our side , and they are just a bunch of morons , unless...."-Lance replied.  
  
"Unless what?"-Kitty asked him.  
  
"I just thinked that maybe Scott will try to get the new kids to help him , but its to crazy , besides , we know how to dealt with teen mutans"-Lance replied.  
  
"Yes , you do , but you know nothing abot how to deal with Mystique , Alvers"-Risty Wild thought , behind her hiding place-"Now i will end this stupid affair off you , and Pietro is going to learn a lesson too"- Mystique laughed to herself , after all , she had no competion , and couls act freely.  
  
She was very wrong about the "no competion" part.  
  
The Institute , 8:25 PM , Saturday:  
  
"Troops! , We are about to begin Operation "Double Break" , and its going to be tought , some off you will encounter danger and face death , but im sure you will prevail."-Scott was talking as he walked in front of the "troops" , whivh consisted of Kurt , Jean , Evan ,Fred , Todd ,and Tabitha.  
  
"We will divide in couples , Kurt and Tabitha, Me and Jean ,Evan and Todd , and Fred will be a floater ."  
  
  
  
"To the X-van!"-Scott yelled as they all ran.  
  
The Bayville mall , 9:00 PM:  
  
Pietro was standing outside a Goth Store , waiting for Rogue , holding a big bag full of books.  
  
Mystique decided to make her move , morphing into Rogue , and getting nearer to Pietro , as she started to get her foot ready for a kick she had always dreamed of giving to the speed demon.  
  
She got ready , right behind Pietro , when...  
  
BAMPF!  
  
Pietro turned around inmediatly , but there was no one there.  
  
"I could swear that i heared somthing"-He thought.  
  
BAMPF! SPLASH!  
  
"Rogue" appeared in a pond , with Kurt , who appearently didnt have enough time to calculate his teleport.  
  
Kurt`s image inducer wasnt waterproof , and his "normal" look dissapeared.  
  
ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
The Bayville Mall havent seen such a stampede since the day after last Thanksgiving , as everyone started running , trying to escape the wrath of the Blue Demon.  
  
"Ya know , im starting to get used to this"-Kurt said as he turned his head in Rogue`s direction.  
  
He founded himself alone .  
  
"Screw Scott , im outta here before they start to chase me with pitchforks"- Kurt thought as he teleported away .  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Mystique morphed into Lance , hoping her luck would be better this time.  
  
Meanwhile .  
  
Kitty was leaving the Teddy bear store , holding aTeddy bear Lance had bought her , before he asked to leave her for a minute.  
  
"I wonder what he`s doing , he left in a hurry"-She thought.  
  
At that moment "Lance" was running from Todd and Evan , covered in slime.  
  
At that moment , the real Lance was leaving a Coffe shop , a cup on his hand.  
  
He took a sip of coffee.  
  
Right after that , a exact copy of Himself , covered in slime , runned infront of him , followed by Todd , who was standing on Evan`s shoulders , while Evan skates , chasibng the slime covered Lance.  
  
The real Lance stood there for a minute , and then proceeded to throw his cup of coffee on a nearby dumpster.  
  
"I knew this colombian coffee was trouble"-He thought as he ran away from that place.  
  
1 minute later....  
  
Mystique was gasping for breath , while thanking god for Evan`s lousy skateboarding skills.  
  
(She loosed him and Todd when she turned down an aisle , an aisle that now had two mutant teens splattered on its wall).  
  
Mystique morphed into Pietro , hoping she would have a little pity from heaven this time.  
  
Ten minutes later...  
  
Mystique runned for her life , as Tabitha chased her down a store in a Motorcycle , while throwing bombs at her.  
  
"cmon speedy , start running , because it took me a lot of work to get this baby!"-Tabitha screamed.  
  
Mystique turne down an aisle , and slided between Blobs`s legs , evading his bear hugh.  
  
Tabitha wasnt so lucky.  
  
CCCCCCCCCCRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
ARRRRGHHH!.  
  
THUD! SPLATT!  
  
Fred stopped the motorcycle on its tracks , but Tabitha was thrown away by the impact , landing on a Cotton Candy cart.  
  
Mystique runned away , thanking god for Fred`s addiction to cotton candy , as he "helped Tabitha" with the cotton candy she had all over her.  
  
Mystique decided to change into Rogue , hopimg for some karma.  
  
Two minutes Later , she founded her facing Jean.  
  
"Okay , Rogue , its time to end this for goo.." THUDD!-Jean`s sentence was cut short by Mystique`s punch , wich knocked her out cold.  
  
"That was a real stress reliever"-She thought as she changed into Kitty.  
  
Two Minutes later , she founded herself infont of Scott.  
  
"Okay , Kitty , we can do this the easy way or the hard...". THOOMP!- Scott`s sentence was cut short by "Kitty`s" well placed kick.  
  
"Wayyyyyyyy!.- Sciott said in a dying voice.  
  
"Thats it , im outta here , before these morons kill me , screw those love birds , they will blew it up anyway!"_Mystique said as she morphed into Risty , and got the hell outta that place.  
  
The MoviePlex , 10:00 PM:  
  
Kitty , Lance , Rogue and Pietro were sitting in a room , waiting for the movie to start.  
  
"I still cant believe they didnt show up!"-Kitty said.  
  
"Yeah , Maybe they accepted our relationship"-Lance replied.  
  
"Or maybe they got run over a truck"-Rogue added.  
  
"I think it was somethin along the "truck" line"-Pietro added.  
  
And he was right.  
  
The End.  
  
Okay , this was short , but ive decided to kick a whole new storyline , and center on my larger fic , so i hope you like my next fic , wich will be a multi part!.  
  
Ryoken 


End file.
